I never asked for this (Short Story)
by Schadenfreude Bae
Summary: (MPreg & comedy) Adam has been acting pretty strange lately, so Megan takes him to the limb clinic to get examined and things get a little awkward, let's just say that Adam has been programmed wrong.


Adam and Megan were sat in the doctor's office, waiting for the doctor to come back and discuss Adam's test results as he hadn't felt himself lately and the past few weeks he had spent on sick leave from work, as David Sarif was beginning to get frustrated with the complaints he had been receiving of Adam throwing up in plant pots and trash cans around Sarif Industries.

He was also gaining a lot of weight for some reason and he had been having major mood swings.

He had been craving Chinese food and refusing to eat Megan's cooking for weeks now and was eating takeouts almost every day, and if Adam didn't get what he wanted? He would get upset and angry and would start throwing things.

The last time he got angry was yesterday, he had ordered chicken chow mein from a Chinese restaurant in Detroit, and the poor guy behind the counter got his order muddled up and gave him sweet and sour pork instead.

It didn't end well...After the man argued that his quiet and rough voice was the cause of the confusion with his order, Adam punched him in the gut and then proceeded to cover him in cooking oil and a variety of sauces in which he found in the kitchen.

Although he didn't get arrested, as the police had previously had their orders mixed up and believed he deserved justice, Megan insisted that Adam should go to the limb clinic and get checked out, as it hadn't been the first time that Adam's augmentations had gone wrong and caused havoc, and so that is what they did.

"I really hope it's nothing serious, Adam" Megan mumbled.

"Me neither. Maybe after this we can get a Chinese" he responded.

Megan was going to refuse as she was getting tired of eating the same thing everyday, but Adam saw right through her and it was though she could see that a fire had been lit in his eyes.

"Yup. Okay. Whatever you want! Your choice!" She said quickly as she swerved her way out of trouble.

The doctor then appeared at the door of his office and was holding a clipboard.

"Adam Jensen?" He spoke.

"Yes doc, that's me"

"Yes...well the MRI scan was fine, you're augmentations seem to be working okay as well-"

"Then what's the problem? Do you know?" Megan asked, cutting him off.

"Well if you mind letting me finish" he scolded "Although there is no anomalies with your augmentations, there is just one more test we need to do. Which may require you to drop your pants" he said as he pointed at his jet black trousers.

"What? Is this some kind of joke?" Megan questioned.

"No, I just need to examine him. It is a vital part of the test" the doctor argued smugly.

"Fine I'll do it" Adam sighed as he unbuckled his belt.

The doctor walked closer to him to inspect between his augmented legs, and unfortunately for Adam, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Ahhh, yes" the doctor told him as stood up.

"What is it?" Megan asked impatiently.

"You're pregnant" he told them both.

He was about to walk out the room but was stopped again by Megan.

"How is that possible!" She whined "it doesn't even make sense!"

The doctor turned around again "Well it seems that you may have been augmented and programmed with the wrong sexual organs, good luck with the baby. Call me in a few months and tell me whether it is a boy or a girl" he told them as he walked out the room again.

"This is... a lot to take in..." Adam mumbled as he scratched his head "I never asked for this..."

"Me neither, in fact I was kind of hoping it would be me" Megan sighed with a tinge of sadness.

Adam put his arms around her for a hug and reassured her "I was hoping that too but I guess not. Look on the bright side though, we're going to have a Jensen Junior"

"You're not gonna call it that right?" Megan asked.

"Maybe, but if it's a girl I'll probably call it Megatron" he nodded as he began to imagine all the happy memories yet to come with a Jensen Junior or Megatron.

"...wait a second... if you have female reproductive organs...then how would I have made you pregnant?" Megan said to herself.

Adam shrugged as he wasn't completely sure, but he soon could tell that Megan had a clear idea.

"You didn't!" She yelled as she raised her palm and smacked his cheek.

"No! No! I mean...not that I know of" He yelled as he rubbed his red cheek.

"So then Adam" She said in her interrogation tone "What exactly were you doing at Frank Pritchard's house at 8pm on the 10th of July, huh?"

"Nothing, honestly. We just watched a few movies, had a a few glasses- well actually it was a few bottles, of red wine over a candle lit dinner, but that was all...all I can remember anyway".

"You pig!" She screamed as she stomped her feet.

"I'm sorry! But uhhh...look on the bright side! I'm having a kid! Isn't that what you wanted?" He said as he desperately tried to make the situation better, and thankfully it seemed to be working.

"Yeah...I guess so" she huffed as she stared at the floor.

"I'm still calling it Francine if it's a girl though" he said quickly.

"You do that, and we're getting a divorce!" Megan warned him angrily.

"I guess I better call David then..." Adam told himself reluctantly.

THE END!


End file.
